


Завлечёт тебя к волне (Tempt You Toward the Flood)

by bangbangbaby, stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: (except not forced at all), (except not really public), Barebacking, Consensual Non-Consent, Coronavirus Quarantine, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gangbang, Genderfuck, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Public Humiliation, RPF, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Дэвид и Майкл разговаривают о днях минувшей молодости, делятся дикими воспоминаниями, и Дэвид рассказывает об одной фантазии, которую всегда хотел осуществить.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempt You Toward the Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068915) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Примечание автора: Послушай, я знаю. Я ТОЖЕ разочарована собой. Но ты уже открыл фанфик, приятель.  
> Всем сучкам, которые позволили этому случиться <3

— Только посмотри на этот рот, ты и правда выглядишь как шлюха, — смеётся Майкл, подсунув мобильник прямо под нос Дэвиду. — Ты что, каждую неделю купаешься в тюбике с вишнёвым блеском для губ?

— Ауч! — фыркает Дэвид, — скажешь тоже! — он достаёт из кармана собственный смартфон и яростно начинает что-то гуглить, что применительно к Дэвиду означает самый медленный набор текста одним пальцем. — Так, где там одна из твоих? Та, абсолютно неприличная… погоди, дай мне секунду.

Майкл делает очередной глоток скотча. Обычно он не пьёт его, но в номере Дэвида скотч — единственное, что пришлось ему по душе. Это был долгий день с переездом и длительными съёмками (ох, дерьмо, ещё и эти чёртовы фотографии). Они договорились пропустить по стаканчику на ночь, чтобы выпустить пар и немного расслабиться. Но ясное дело, один стаканчик превратился в два, а потом ещё и ещё, и вот, Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что совсем не хочет уходить. Он просто не может заставить себя встать и уйти в свой номер — абсолютно такой же, кроме того, что там нет Дэвида.

Дэвида, который, как уже успел отметить Майкл, в своё время снялся в нескольких нелепых распутных фотосессиях.

В итоге разговор увлёк их довольно далеко: они смеются над своими старыми рекламными роликами и в итоге сползают с дивана на ковёр. Они так и остаются на полу, потому что скотч оказался слишком крепким, а любая попытка встать может вызвать головокружение. Это одна из тех ночей, когда Майкл чувствует, что достиг идеальной степени опьянения: мягкое обволакивающее, отгораживающее от всего внешнего мира чувство; идеальная возможность сидеть плечом к плечу, касаться бедром кого-то, с кем действительно нравится работать, кто по-настоящему нравится как человек. А ещё захлёстывающая абсолютная нежность, которую в этот момент чувствуешь к нему и даже его дурацким навыкам печатания.

Майкл широко улыбается, глядя на профиль Дэвида, пока тот с довольным выражением лица пробегает пальцем по результатам поиска.

— Как у тебя всё это получается? Чёртов хамелеон. О, вот эта! — он суёт телефон прямо Майклу в лицо. — Сколько цепочек ты на себя надел? Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот споёшь одну из песен «Oasis».

— Так было модно! — притворно оскорбившись ахает Майкл. Он снова открывает поисковик и быстро находит нужную фотографию, на которую, кажется, смотрит дольше, чем следовало бы. Торжествующе он показывает её Дэвиду: — По крайней мере я никогда не носил такую причёску. Только посмотри: полуголый, во всей этой бижутерий, ты как мальчик по вызову. И сколько же Молодой Дэвид зарабатывал за одну ночь в тёмном переулке, м-м-м?

Дэвид смеётся и отвечает почти слишком буднично:

— Что же, конечно, я сосал пару членов, но кто вообще не сосал в те дни? — он обвиняюще указывает на Майкла рукой, в которой до сих пор держит стакан.

Только годами выработанная профессиональная дисциплина удерживает Майкла от того, чтобы не выплюнуть весь скотч, что он только что проглотил.

— О, ну конечно, — так же обыденно отвечает он. — Кто среди нас первый бросит камень? — и да, он определённо не шутит: во времена молодости он отрывался на всю катушку. Но, правда, он не может быть уверен в том, что Дэвид говорил о себе серьёзно.

Они в молчании поглощают свои напитки, прежде чем Майкл наконец решается спросить:

— Просто из любопытства — а сколько членов?

— Ох, — Дэвид начинает стесняться, и на его шее выступает несколько розовых пятен. Он постукивает пальцами по стакану и нервно болтает одной из своих длинных ног. — Ничего себе вопрос…

— Ты не должен отвечать, правда, — отступает Майкл, — я всего лишь подначиваю. Мы же просто развлекаемся, да?

Дэвид опрокидывает в себя остатки скотча.

Тянется поверх их голов за бутылкой, припрятанной между диванными подушками.

Наполняет стакан и снова выпивает всё до дна.

— Если честно, не так много, как мне бы хотелось, — говорит, наконец, он. Его взгляд на мгновение встречается со взглядом Майкла, и тот задаётся вопросом, чьи именно члены Дэвиду хотелось бы отсосать, но он так и не сделал этого.

Лучше не останавливаться на этой мысли. Майкл немного отстраняется, оставляя полдюйма свободного пространства между их плечами.

— О, правда? — выдавливает он, стараясь говорить ровно, что, правда, не удаётся.

Дэвид откидывается назад и снова касается его своим плечом.

— Ага.

— Как же так? — Майкл протягивает свой почти пустой стакан, и Дэвид галантно его наполняет.

— Что ж… — они продолжают пить, пока Дэвид с отсутствующим выражением лица говорит: — Я был молод, понимаешь? Думал много, хотел попробовать… с парнями, я имею ввиду. Ничего серьёзного, просто лапали друг друга, и пару раз я брал в рот.   
После этих слов что-то внутри Майкла вздрогнуло. Не нужно обладать большим воображением, чтобы представить себе Дэвида, стоящего на коленях. Отличная картинка для дрочки по крайней мере в течение следующего месяца.

— Но потом жизнь потекла в несколько сумасшедшем темпе, скажи? — продолжает Дэвид. — Я стал всё больше работать, меня начали узнавать. Пора было завязывать с этой чушью, согласен? Ты просто не можешь выйти из туалета с другим парнем и полным беспорядком на голове, если хочешь играть Гамлета.

— Хм-м, — Майкл делает большой глоток. У него самого остались очень приятные воспоминания о том, как он трахался в раздевалке во время своих выступлений в Гамлете. И это не то, что Дэвиду нужно знать — не хотелось бы, чтобы тот думал, что Майкл его осуждает.

Дэвид посмеивается и качает головой.

— Я определённо не мог продолжать в том же духе и уж точно не мог делать то, что мне действительно хотелось.

— И что же это? — Майкл большим глотком допивает односолодовый — это преступление, конечно — и отставляет стакан. В ответ он получает лишь затравленный взгляд и порозовевшие щёки. — Ох, да брось, — ухмыляется Майкл, — теперь ты просто обязан рассказать.

— Не-а, это слишком, мф. Мерзко, — качает головой Дэвид.

— Позволь мне кое-что рассказать, — предлагает компромисс Майкл, — в то время, когда я был несколько моложе и, кхм, более гибким, я стал участником нескольких довольно диких ночей.

— И что ты там делал? — оживляется Дэвид, сдвинув брови.

— Там был парень. В универе, — Майкл жалеет, что больше не держит стакан, чтобы занять им свои руки, но из чистого упрямства не отрывает их от мягкого ковра. — Всего лишь маленькая интрижка, лишь мы вдвоём. Ему нравилось, когда его шлёпали, давали пощёчины и всё в таком духе.

— Значит, ты увлекаешься этим? — округляет глаза Дэвид.

— Да нет… я имею ввиду, что делал это, потому что ему нравилось. Я не ненавижу это. И, мне кажется, у меня даже неплохо получалось… и иногда просто хочется сделать что-то приятное партнёру, разве нет?

Дэвид рассеянно кивает и снова переводит взгляд на стакан, но держит его так, словно забыл, что из него надо выпить, потому что слишком сосредоточен на словах Майкла.

Он наконец выпаливает:

— Очень много мужчин.

— Прошу прощения? — не понимает Майкл.

— Много. Мужчин. Я имею ввиду, все сразу или, эм, один за другим, — пожимает плечами Дэвид и издаёт слабый смешок, снова поворачиваясь к Майклу. — Это то, что я всегда хотел попробовать.

Майкл немеет. К чёрту профессионализм: у него отвисает челюсть, потому что как вообще можно такое не представлять? Это очень легко представить. Поразительно.

Должно быть, Дэвид принимает молчание за осуждение, потому что начинает поспешно оправдываться:

— Это лишь фантазия! Я никогда на самом деле… ты помнишь, восьмидесятые, девяностые... нельзя просто так взять и пойти на это. И у меня не было желания покончить с собой таким образом.

— Нет, нет, я всё понимаю, — спешит остановить его Майкл. — Совершенно естественно желать что-то недоступное... запретное.

Они обмениваются долгими взглядами.

А потом одновременно отворачиваются. Дэвид наконец отпивает свой скотч.

Майкл пытается придумать, как бы превратить всё это в шутку, но Дэвид вдруг заявляет:

— Я никому об этом не рассказывал. Никогда. Кажется глупо просить кого-то… притворяться вместе со мной.

— Совсем не глупо!

— Глупо. Немного.

— Мне кажется, это довольно безобидное желание. И если бы кто-нибудь захотел удовлетворить эту твою фантазию, то что бы это было? Маленький грязный разговор, может, немного грубости? Это же совсем не сложно!

— Что ж, — облизнув губы, говорит Дэвид. — Есть ещё кое-что. И… это довольно сложно на самом деле, — он сглатывает и пялится на выключенный телевизор.  
Майкл выгибает брови. Ждёт.

— Я бы сопротивлялся, говорил бы «не делай этого, перестань», но на самом деле не хотел бы прекращать. Понимаешь? Я бы хотел продолжать, даже когда говорю, что не хочу этого.

— И ты бы умолял, — Майкл даже не спрашивает.

— Думаю, я мог бы, — быстро косится на него Дэвид. А потом, спустя мгновение он тихо смеётся, качает головой и хочет встать с пола. — Я уже слишком стар для подобных вещей. Время неумолимо.

Майкл протягивает руку и дотрагивается до руки Дэвида: даже не тянет, но Дэвид всё равно остаётся на месте.

— Не думаю, что ты слишком стар.

И Майкл ждёт. Потому что не он должен сказать это. Если это произойдёт, то только потому, что Дэвид попросит.

И он наконец просит.

— А ты? Ты мог бы сделать это?

— Я бы мог, — осторожно отвечает Майкл. — Для правильного человека. То, что ты описал… чёрт возьми, это звучит отлично.

— Ты бы сделал, — Дэвид опускает взгляд, — для меня?

И это всё, что важно знать. Майкл уже тянется к волосам Дэвида, оттягивает его голову назад, чтобы поцеловать. Это отнюдь не красивый поцелуй, они медлят, сталкиваются зубами, они пьяны, в конце концов, но Дэвид издаёт такой восхитительный звук, словно он не может поверить, что целуется с Майклом, и от этого Майклу хочется целовать его ещё больше, ещё глубже.

Длинные пальцы Дэвида расправляются с пуговицами на рубашке Майкла, и вот он уже отгибает край, чтобы дотронуться до голой кожи. Дэвид касается его груди, вздымающегося живота, сквозь брюки обхватывает член, и Майкл определённо не хочет останавливаться, не хочет разрывать поцелуй, но ему нужно убедиться, что всё в порядке, поэтому он отстраняется.

— Когда ты попросишь меня остановиться, как я узнаю, что ты действительно хочешь остановиться?

— Я скажу, что действительно имею это в виду, — будничным тоном говорит Дэвид. Словно он верит, что Майкл сделает всё правильно.

Так что… никакого специального слова, никакого особого сигнала.

— Ты скажешь «я действительно имею это в виду», правильно? — Майкл чувствует огромную ответственность, ему нужно всё уточнить.

Дэвид кивает так отчаянно, что кажется, будто его голова вот-вот оторвётся.

— Ты правда трахнешь меня? По-настоящему? И будешь говорить так, как будто за дверью целая очередь других мужчин?..

Майкл впивается в горячую покрасневшую шею Дэвида.

— Но ведь так и есть, Дэвид. Они все стоят там, в коридоре. Я сказал им, что ты скоро будешь готов. И только посмотри, тебя даже уговаривать особенно не нужно — ты сам по себе такой.

— Ох, — Дэвида трясёт, — ты… мы уже начали?

— Мы начали в тот момент, дорогуша, когда ты рассказал мне, как отсасывал в общественных туалетах, — Майкл касается Дэвида, чувствует, что член у него уже крепко встал, а штаны испачканы.

Сначала он снимает с Дэвида рубашку, а потом спускает джинсы по худым ногам. Дэвид помогает ему и сам стремится раздеться.

— Но я же никогда… — его голос дрожит, — это максимум, до которого я доходил с мужчинами. Я не знаю, а если не…

— О, ты всё сделаешь отлично. Обещаю, — Майкл проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, и всего лишь на мгновение, остановившееся мгновение, это не притворство. Они смотрят друг на друга, грудные клетки ходят ходуном, обнажённый Дэвид распластан на ковре, его покрасневший член достаёт до пупка.

Эта часть, думает Майкл, совсем не похожа на спектакль.

— Ты будешь великолепен, — говорит он, а затем широко раздвигает Дэвиду ноги и устраивается между ними.

С ним так много хочется сделать: покусать его задницу, оставить кучу синяков на узких бёдрах. Майкл мог бы провести целую неделю, только лишь оттягивая ему волосы всеми возможными способами.

В итоге он решает остановиться где-то посередине, сохранив дистанцию на удобном для Дэвида уровне.

— Как давно это было? — спрашивает он, расстёгивая молнию на собственных брюках — нет времени на то, чтобы полностью раздеваться. — Ты всё ещё помнишь, как отсасывал кому-то?

Дэвид не отвечает, его глаза остекленели, и это беспокоит Майкла — неужели они всё же выпили слишком много? Вот только Дэвид перекатывается со спины на четвереньки с большей грацией, чем это удалось бы большинству трезвых людей, а потом подползает к Майклу и берёт его член в рот.

Ох, этот рот. Майкл откидывает голову, думая о тех фотографиях молодого Дэвида, на которые они смотрели. Что там Дэвид говорил? Что-то насчёт того, чтобы позволить парням использовать его?..

Майкл кладёт ладонь на движущуюся макушку и заставляет Дэвида остановиться. Он оставляет только кончик между его влажных губ. Алчущие карие глаза смотрят прямо на него. А вот и мольба.

— Не двигайся, вот так, дорогой, — говорит Майкл и начинает трахать рот Дэвида медленными длинными толчками.

Возникает проблема: ему так хорошо… слишком хорошо. Это вообще слишком: то, как Дэвид в блаженстве закрывает глаза, как он с готовностью берёт то, что ему предлагают, его мягкий узкий рот, обилие слюны, капающей с уголка его губ.

Такими темпами Майкл долго не протянет.

— Ты собираешься заставить меня кончить тебе в глотку, — шипит он, — но я всё ещё должен трахнуть тебя, не так ли?

Дэвид скулит с членом во рту. Его плечи ходят вверх и вниз, и Майкл замечает, что он тянется вниз, чтобы подрочить себе.

— Ну же, красавчик, — Майкл оттягивает Дэвида за волосы, и тонкая нить слюны всё ещё соединяет его губы с членом. Рот Дэвида влажный, красный и неслабо оттраханный. — Давай теперь на спину.

На некоторое время Майклу приходится отвлечься на типичный разговор о смазке: «У тебя есть что-нибудь?..» «Да, там в…». Потом он снова входит в роль и вставляет в Дэвида палец до конца второй фаланги. Дэвид раздвигает ноги ещё шире, хватается за ковёр и издаёт волшебные звуки.

— Нет нужды слишком раскрывать тебя, — говорит Майкл, хотя на самом деле это не так: Дэвид узкий, как тиски. — Это не важно. Тебя выебут так много раз, что в итоге я смогу проскользнуть без проблем.

Дэвид подавляет крик, хлопнув себя ладонью по губам. Окей, думает Майкл. Он на правильном пути.

Он добавляет второй палец и надавливает сильнее.

— Мне, конечно, не следует торопиться с тобой, но, думаю, остальные парни скоро выбьют дверь. Они тоже хотят получить тебя и не собираются оставлять всё веселье мне одному.

— Н-нет, — задыхается Дэвид, — не позволяй им… я ещё не делал такого, их слишком много. Я не могу… не с самого начала, это слишком.

Всё очень похоже на съемки, на игру. Он подхватывает реплики Дэвида и заполняет его пробелы. Майкл прокручивает пальцы.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был первым? — спрашивает он. — Ты уверен, что готов? Они могут быть слишком грубы с тобой, ты понимаешь?

— Твою мать, да. Хочу, чтоб ты был первым, — бормочет Дэвид. — Я хочу тебя.

— Думаешь, я буду нежным? — Майкл намекает, просит подсказок. «Скажи мне, как далеко мы зайдём?» — говорит он взглядом.

Дэвид прекрасно, как никто другой, играет уязвимость. Тонкие ладони прижимаются к груди Майкла, глаза темнеют, пока Дэвид пристально в него вглядывается.

— Нет, — выдыхает он, — совсем не нежным. Но ты ведь контролируешь себя лучше них, правда?

В груди у Майкла просыпается странная гордость.

— Правда, — пальцы проникают ещё глубже, вызывая у Дэвида глубокий вздох. — Я должен быть уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке. Потому что когда я закончу, тебя начнёт обрабатывать ещё куча парней. Порванный ты нам не очень-то нужен.

— С-сколько? — Боже, неужели эти слёзы настоящие? — Скольких ты позвал?

— Не переживай, моя прелесть, — Майкл хватает Дэвида под колено и целует его. — Не больше, чем ты сможешь в себя принять.

— Но что если они… — Дэвид стонет глухо и отчаянно, — если они будут фотографировать, чёрт, или снимать на видео. Нельзя, чтобы это попало в сеть, люди увидят!

Пальцы Майкла на минуту замирают. Довольно скользкая тема. И нужно осторожно подобрать ответ. Звучит как реальное опасение, в голосе Дэвида слышится страх. Но с другой стороны он сам это начал…

— Надо было думать, прежде, чем становиться их шлюхой, — почти рычит Майкл. Он ещё глубже погружает свои пальцы в Дэвида, заставляя того кричать. — Ты правда думал, что сможешь сохранить всё это в секрете? Решил поработать драной подстилкой для всех и каждого, а потом просто свалить, и никто об этом не узнает?

Дэвид выгибается на ковре, с его твёрдого члена на живот капает прозрачная смазка.

— Блядь, — ноет он, — трахни меня, пожалуйста…

Ясненько. Значит, нравится, когда его стыдят?

— Конечно, они будут и фотографировать и снимать видео. А потом они будут дрочить на это всю оставшуюся жизнь. Они захотят показать эти кадры всем своим знакомым: «Вы не поверите, парни, кто позволил нам на прошлых выходных оттрахать себя по самые гланды». Чёрт, да они наверняка вытащат тебя на балкон, перегнут через перила и будут ебать до тех пор, пока ты не закричишь так громко, что каждый на чёртовой стоянке позади отеля тебя не заметит...

— Если ты не вставишь мне сейчас же, я!..

Майкл готов рассмеяться, услышав в голосе Дэвида полное отчаяние — это довольно забавно. Как будто сам Майкл не хочет этого так же сильно, как будто он может продержаться ещё лишнюю секунду. Он убирает пальцы, подползает на коленях чуть ближе и прижимает толстую головку своего члена к тугой влажной дырке.

— Ох, презервативы? — спрашивает Майкл, чувствуя себя немного глупо от того, что вспомнил об этом только сейчас.

— А нужно? — прищурившись, отвечает Дэвид.

— Ну…

— Если хочешь, то, конечно… — он колеблется секунду, а потом, закусив губу, всё же добавляет: — хотя я бы предпочёл без. Но выбор за тобой.

— Ты бы предпочёл?..

— Ага, всё нормально, — Дэвид дышит чуть тяжелее, его глаза блестят. — Просто пообещай мне, что успеешь вовремя вытащить.

— Это… так не работает… — Майкл одёргивает себя и внимательно всматривается в лицо Дэвида: порозовевшие щёки, жаждущий рот. Майкл думает, что всё понял. — Хорошо, — говорит он и толкается внутрь.

В том, чтобы трахать обнажённого Дэвида, когда ты сам полностью одет, за исключением пары расстёгнутых на рубашке пуговиц, есть какое-то изысканное удовольствие. Майкл может трогать каждый участок кожи, который только захочет, и он трогает. Прикосновение к маленьким плоским соскам Дэвида заставляют член напрячься ещё больше. Майкл перемещает руки на узкие бёдра Дэвида и насаживает его на себя, ещё глубже вталкиваясь в податливое тело.

— Твою мать, да ты не шутил, — вырывается у Майкла сквозь стиснутые челюсти, — так узко.

Дэвид, кажется, теряет дар речи. Его лицо искажается от восторга, он обхватывает талию Майкла ногами и притягивает на себя.

— Посмотри на себя, — Майкл старается двигаться медленно, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше. Он сжимает волосы Дэвида в кулаке и резко тянет их вниз, открывая горло, ведёт по нему влажным языком. — Ты так хотел этого, так рвался, правда ведь? Так отчаянно хотел то, что не мог получить.

Дэвид лишь утыкается носом в свободный кулак Майкла, словно котёнок, просящий ещё больше ласки. Майкл тянет его ещё ближе, и Дэвид сжимается сильнее, будто заключает Майкла в ловушку.

— Боже, ты великолепен, — становится трудно вспомнить свою роль. Тяжело уловить нить диалога, когда Дэвид так охренительно стонет под ним. — Я так рад, что мне удалось прорваться к тебе сквозь всю эту толпу. Думаю, что когда закончу с тобой, останусь и посмотрю, как тебя трахнут остальные. Как они по очереди будут вколачивать тебя в этот ковёр, и как сильно тебе это понравится.

Дэвид царапает его спину, сжимает так, как будто хочет быть ещё и ещё ближе, чем они находятся сейчас. Майкл зарывается в бледное веснушчатое плечо Дэвида, и его кожа почти сразу покрывается красными пятнами.

— А когда они закончат трахать тебя, — выдыхает он Дэвиду в ухо, — пройдёт уже достаточно времени, много парней, а я снова буду готов выебать тебя. Как тебе такая идея? Начать и закончить на моём члене?

— Да, — задыхается Дэвид. — Хочу так.

— Конечно, хочешь. Ты даже не сможешь мне сопротивляться, — Майкла колотит уже всерьёз, он двигается размашисто и быстро. Спине точно не поздоровится: он почти уверен, что на следующей неделе сляжет. Но это такая маленькая цена… — Давай, дорогой, позволь мне… — он подхватывает Дэвида под коленом и приподнимает его, входя ещё глубже. — Давай посмотрим, как ты кончишь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был расслабленным и податливым для других мальчиков. Давай же.

Майкл просовывает руку между их телами, сжимает член Дэвида и больше массирует, чем дрочит, учитывая, что свободного пространства для действий, мягко говоря, не хватает. Они сливаются воедино, кожа прилипает к коже, и пока Майкл трахает Дэвида так размеренно, как только может, в номере слышны лишь грязные хлюпающие звуки.

Он едва слышит тихий всхлип, с которым Дэвид кончает, хотя его губы прямо рядом с ухом Майкла. Его длинное тело напрягается в последний раз и захватывает Майкла в тиски. Запах спермы наполняет комнату, а животы забрызгивает тёплая жидкость.

Дэвид сразу же расслабляется и откидывается на ковёр, глухо стукнувшись затылком о мягкое покрытие. Он отпускает Майкла, руки и ноги падают на пол. У Дэвида будто больше нет костей, всё тело в беспорядке — потрёпанное подобие человека.

Майкл любит его — у него нет выбора. Он вдалбливается в разнеженное тело и чувствует, как собственный оргазм приближается с неотвратимостью быстро несущегося товарного поезда.

— Ох, ты прекрасен, — говорит Майкл, пристально всматриваясь в Дэвида. — М-м-м, я сейчас…

Дэвид открывает глаза и несколько раз моргает.

— Чт… нет, подожди…

— Не могу, — говорит Майкл и молится о том, что вытянул правильную соломинку. — Не могу остановиться сейчас. Ты слишком хорош.

Дэвид смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса.

— Ты обещал. Ты не можешь… не в меня, никто ещё… пожалуйста, не надо в меня! — Дэвид хватается за бёдра Майкла, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, он лишь отчаянно цепляется за них.

Майкл прижимает запястья Дэвида к ковру. Тот извивается под ним, пытается вырваться и отчаянно кричит. Паника в его глазах вызывает в Майкле странное животное удовлетворение. Это плохо, но как же хорошо.

Майкл стонет, громко и протяжно. Он кончает в горячее сжимающее его тело Дэвида, выпускает запястья, так что Дэвид может ухватиться за него, раздвинуть ноги шире и подтянуться наверх, чтобы Майкл смог вставить член ещё глубже.

— Нет, твою мать, остановись, — умоляет Дэвид. Его голос срывается и затихает. — Это… о, боже. — Он закрывает лицо ладонями, дрожит, всхлипывает с каждым рваным толчком Майкла.

— Так хорошо, — выдыхает Майкл, — Да, для следующего клиента ты будешь определённо готов. Такой мокрый. — Майкл наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать то место, где у Дэвида пульсирует ярёмная вена. — Теперь уже всё равно, если они все кончат в тебя. Чёрт, ты будешь так затрахан, когда я вернусь в самом конце.

Дэвид опускает руки так, что становятся видны его глаза: красные, ужасно красные и мокрые. Слёзы размазаны по щекам, и от этого желудок Майкла скручивается в тугой узел.

— Дэвид? Ох, боже мой, Дэвид, — Майкл всё ещё внутри, он чувствует постепенно угасающую горячую пульсацию. Он не может обернуть время вспять, может только постараться сжать Дэвида в объятиях, пытаясь исправить причинённый ущерб. — Ты не сказал, что действительно имеешь это в виду, я думал, ты на самом деле хочешь…

Дэвид полностью убирает руки с лица, и Майкл видит его растянувшийся в широкой улыбке рот.

— Хах, прости, — бормочет Дэвид — его голос такой же разбитый, как и он сам. — Думаю, я слишком… увлёкся. Самую малость. М-м-м, — он прижимается к Майклу. — Чёрт, да ты мне до краёв залил, скажи?

— Сволочь, — смеётся Майкл, утыкая смеющегося Дэвида лицом в ковёр. — Ты на оскар что ли так выделывался? Почти довёл меня до сердечного приступа!

Судя по тому, что Дэвид не вырывается, он либо ослабел как котёнок, либо просто готов лежать под Майклом, покрытый собственной спермой.

— Приятно знать, что ты беспокоишься, — говорит он, всё ещё глупо улыбаясь.

— Конечно, я беспокоюсь! Ты… — Майкл делает паузу. Он чувствует, как обмякший член легко выскальзывает из ануса Дэвида. Он больше не двигается, и их тела до сих пор плотно прижаты друг к другу. Майкл осторожно убирает одну из выбившихся прядей со лба Дэвида. — Что ж. Я рад, что ты собой доволен.

Дэвид сталкивает Майкла с себя и укладывается щекой ему на грудь. Должно быть, волосы на груди щекочут ему лицо, но он не меняет позу. Лишь придвигается ближе. Майкл думает, что лучше бы им подняться и переместиться на более удобную кровать, но чтобы сделать это, для начала надо встать, а к таким подвигам ни один из них пока не готов.

— Знаешь, — говорит Майкл спустя какое-то время, — если когда-нибудь захочешь повторить…

Дэвид зевает и старается одновременно отвечать:

— Ага, нам наверняка понадобится больше реквизита, — он заканчивает и зевать, и говорить, и садиться рядом. — Может, повязка на глаза. Так ты сможешь притвориться несколькими разными людьми.

Правильно. Хотя это буквально на два больших прыжка опережает то, о чём спрашивал Майкл, но он абсолютно к этому готов.

— Хочешь, чтобы я менял голос?

Дэвид поднимает голову и смотрит на Майкла взглядом, который тот может определить как в большинстве своём разочарованный.

— Ты же профессионал — говорит Дэвид и снова укладывается на Майкла как на подушку. — Хотя прежде чем мы используем повязку, — шепчет он, — возможно, ты позволишь увидеть себя без одежды.

— Справедливо, — заключает Майкл и засыпает рядом с Дэвидом.


	2. Chapter 2

После первого раза — единственного раза — их отношения на несколько месяцев возвращаются в привычное русло.

Не то чтобы им не хотелось продолжения. Майкл видит, как Дэвид смотрит на него во время совместного интервью; между строк читает его сдержанные сообщения (каждое предложение с большой буквы, все знаки препинания на месте), которые никогда не приходят после девяти вечера, ведь неприлично беспокоить людей ночью. У них просто нет времени — ни единой свободной минутки, и как же сильно им повезло в прошлый раз, когда они могли всю ночь заниматься чем угодно.

Трахнуться, жёстко говорит себе Майкл. Когда они смогли трахнуться.

Он постоянно вспоминает об этом: такое ощущение, словно отныне его мозги во время мастурбации способны воспроизводить лишь одну картинку, лишь то, как стонал Дэвид на полу гостиничного номера, как тихо он всхлипывал, как тяжело дышал. Как напряглось его тело в момент оргазма. Как он устало улыбался, и капельки пота блестели на его лбу.

Как ни странно, чаще всего Майкл кончает, дойдя до улыбки. Кончает на кафель в ванной, на постельное бельё, а однажды — идея была так себе, зато тот опыт Майкл запомнил надолго — в комок бумажных салфеток: пересадка была такой долгой, что пришлось воспользоваться туалетом в аэропорту.

Потом он отправляет Дэвиду смс: «Всё думаю о тебе. Как жизнь?». Никаких пошлостей: Дэвид очень осторожен. «Больше я в это не ввязываюсь», — заявил он Майклу задолго до их первого поцелуя, так распалившись от переживаний, что в его речи прорезался шотландский акцент.

Дэвид отвечает смайликом. Не эмодзи: двоеточие, пробел, скобка. Как жаль, думает Майкл, что мой член решил, будто именно на этом человеке свет клином сошёлся.  
Может, тот раз так и не получит продолжение. Ничего страшного: зато они хорошо провели время. Так, что в старости будешь вспоминать ту ночь с теплотой. Не из-за чего тут убиваться.

И всё же, давненько с Майклом не случалось чего-то подобного. Он возбуждается от одной мысли о Дэвиде; случайно попавшиеся на глаза вещи вновь и вновь возвращают его в ту ночь, словно он принял что-то на вечеринке и мгновенно стал от этой дури зависим, словно ему снова семнадцать, словно он откинется, если не получит желаемое.

В 8:37 вечера он как раз злится на себя за эту глупую детскую одержимость, лаская возбуждённый член. Тогда-то и приходит смс от Дэвида:

«Ты сейчас в Нью-Йорке?»

Майкл прикидывает, насколько удобно будет дрочить одной рукой и вести невинную переписку второй. Со вздохом разжимает кулак — он вернётся к этому позже, никуда его член не денется.

«Ага, буду здесь ещё недели две. А что?»

Дэвид печатает ответ. Дэвид печатает ответ. Дэвид до сих пор печатает ответ.  
Майкл несколько раз скользит от основания до головки.

«Я приехал на выходные. Если ты не занят, как насчёт встретиться и выпить чего-нибудь?»  
Майкл спешно набирает текст, забыв о том, чем только что занимался. В сообщении полно опечаток, но по крайней мере название отеля он написал правильно. Новая смс — и губы сами разъезжаются в широкую улыбку:

«Какое совпадение: меня поселили тут же!»

Вот ведь хитрый засранец.

Затем идут традиционные расшаркивания:

«Встретимся в лобби?»

«Не, я туда уже заглядывал, там не протолкнуться.»

«Ну и ладно, мне всё равно лень одеваться.»

«О, ты устал? Может, я просто зайду к тебе?»

«Было бы чудесно! Держи номер комнаты, увидимся!»

И всё в таком духе.

Значит, на этот раз всё случится в номере Майкла. Что ж, справедливо.

Он натягивает штаны, моет руки, пытается привести в порядок волосы. Напоминает самому себе, что это глупости какие-то — не на свидание же идёт. Может, Дэвид вообще хочет просто пропустить стаканчик за дружеской болтовнёй. Конечно, он намекал на продолжение, но это сколько месяцев назад было, не говоря уже о том, что сказано это было в блаженной неге хорошо проведённого вечера — нет доверия таким обещаниям.

Майкл почти решается переодеться в рубашку посвежее, но в дверь уже стучат.

В короткие мгновения между открытием и закрытием этой двери его едва не мутит от напряжения, а затем он смотрит на весело улыбающегося Дэвида — такого радостного и замечательного, что Майкл забывает обо всех своих тревогах, и крепко обнимает его, чувствуя ответные объятия худых рук. Боже, как же хорошо снова чувствовать его запах.

Так, только не скажи это вслух.

— Отлично выглядишь, — говорит Майкл вместо этого, отстранившись на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Дэвид загорел, отросшие волосы теперь спадают на лоб. Сколько бы ему ни было лет, в чертах его лица всегда проглядывает что-то мальчишеское — может, поэтому Майкл и сам чувствует себя влюблённым мальчишкой.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает Дэвид, окидывая его взглядом. Майкл бы поспорил насчёт пижамных штанов и заношенной дырявой футболки с эмблемой 55-го ежегодного пляжного фестиваля в Порт-Толботе, но Дэвид смотрит на него так, словно его в самом деле всё устраивает. 

— Ничего, что я в домашнем? — произносит Майкл вместо этого, запирая дверь, и ведёт Дэвида в некоторое подобие небольшой гостиной.

— Обожаю домашнее, — заверяет его Дэвид, сбрасывая пиджак. Одет он очень стильно, обувь — просто восторг. Но галстука не видно, подмечает Майкл, а верхние пуговицы рубашки уже расстёгнуты.

— Налить тебе чего-нибудь? Кажется, у меня был виски и… — и тут Майкл замолкает.

Галстук Дэвид достаёт из кармана — аккуратно сложенный, чёрный с маленькими серебристыми ромбами. Аккуратно кладёт его на комод, рядом с выпендрёжной вазой с фруктами. И нерешительно смотрит на Майкла.

— Помнишь, что я тогда сказал? — спрашивает он; уголки губ поднимаются в застенчивой улыбке. — Прошло уже много времени, ты, наверное…

— Завязать тебе глаза, — машинально отвечает Майкл. — Помню.

— Ты всё ещё?..

— Боже, да, — выдыхает Майкл, бросая взгляд на тесную прихожую. Прямо тут? У стены? Ох, утром его колени пожалеют об этом, но если Дэвид хочет…

— Вот как, — Дэвид облизывает губы, уставившись на носки своих лакированных туфель. — Круто, а то я боялся… боялся, что… — он оглядывается, словно изучая местность.  
Тут до Майкла доходит.

— Чёрт, прости. Спальня там.

Он подхватывает Дэвида под локоть, словно собираясь закружить в танце, и ведёт в комнату, отчаянно надеясь, что оживлённая болтовня сделает ночь не такой странной.

— Не голоден? Наверное, нет, в самолёте же приносят ужин, но тут недалеко есть кафешка, где подают весьма приличные завтраки, знаешь, порции омлета у них просто гигантские. Ты на оба выходных остаёшься?

Проходя мимо комода, он незаметно подхватывает галстук.

— Ага. Ну, на самом деле я должен был улететь ещё вчера, но… — Дэвид пожимает плечами, — решил задержаться на пару дней.

Восторг вихрем закручивается в животе, но Майкл быстро одёргивает себя. Мало ли какие могут быть причины задержаться.

— Правда?

Дэвид останавливается в дверном проёме, ведущем в спальню — неприветливое помещение с интерьером, который ну никак нельзя назвать уютным.

— Если честно, я хотел встретиться с тобой, — он неловко смеётся. — Представляешь, глупость такая…

— Я рад, — говорит Майкл и тянется к его лицу. Дэвид немного выше него, да ещё и в туфлях, и это довольно… волнующе.

Их поцелуй полон взаимного желания, облегчения, обоюдного «слава богу, слава богу!». Та ночь им не приснилась. Они не забыли. И всё то, о чём говорил Дэвид...

— В прошлый раз, — произносит Майкл ему в губы, — ты хотел, чтобы... чтобы тебя пустили по кругу?

— Ты согласен? — выдыхает Дэвид, сбрасывая с ног туфли. — Не могу перестать думать об этом. Ты правда сделаешь это?

Майкл накрывает его рот вторым поцелуем. Расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, стягивает с Дэвида штаны. Конечно, сделает, и, может, сегодня они даже доберутся до кровати.

— Повернись.

Шёпот опаляет ухо, выпущенный из пальцев галстук разворачивается тёмной лентой. Дэвид слушается, не задаёт вопросов. Несколько мгновений Майкл наслаждается его стройным силуэтом, изгибом спины, узкими бёдрами, волосками на ногах и заднице.  
Возможно, несколько мгновений слишком растягиваются, потому что Дэвид слегка поворачивает голову, словно пытаясь взглянуть на Майкла.

— Всё в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает, — заверяет Майкл, шагнув к нему. Галстук опускается на глаза, и Майкл крепко затягивает узел. — Не слишком туго?

— Замечательно.

Дыхание его сбивается — это не проходит мимо внимания Майкла. В спальне прохладно (до чего же жёсткий здесь кондиционер), но кожа Дэвида краснеет.

Майкл чувствует, как снова возбуждается, но теперь он может прижаться к Дэвиду, потереться о его бёдра, обхватить рукой узкую грудь, ловя резкий вздох. Пальцы спускаются ниже, накрывают пах, ласкают горячую кожу. Член его среднего размера. Очаровательно.

Лучше не нырять в омут с головой, не начинать грязные разговорчики без прелюдии. Майкл хочет погрузить их в историю — так же, как он опускает Дэвида на кровать, на идеально-свежие простыни. Дэвид тянется к нему, обхватывает руками его лицо, вовлекает в поцелуй, и это почти мило: как же он ему доверяет. Майкл едва не светится от гордости.

— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет он. — Молодец.

По лицу и шее Дэвида разливается румянец.

— Я же ещё ничего не сделал. Просто разделся.

— Ты восхитительно разделся.

Майкл звонко чмокает его в щёку, касается кожи бородой, и Дэвид тихо вскрикивает.

— Ты... Остальным ты тоже это рассказал, да? — сбивчиво спрашивает он. — Рассказал, что я… сойду для такого?

Майкл изучает его лицо — Дэвид словно ждёт чего-то. Раскрывает искусанные, покрасневшие губы, будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не решается, не зная, как отреагирует Майкл.

Поэтому он целует его, глубоко и страстно, наваливается сверху, прижимая к матрасу.

— Рассказал, хороший мой, рассказал.

Он не видит глаз Дэвида, что сильно усложняет задачу. Приходится искать подсказки: приоткрытый рот, напряжённые мускулы, дрожь предвкушения. «Намекни, что мы сейчас делаем, — мысленно умоляет он, — дай понять, что сделать мне».

— Уж после прошлого-то раза нельзя иначе, — добавляет Майкл, покрывая поцелуями его ключицу. — Солнышко, парни были очень разочарованы, теперь ты им должен.  
Дэвид напрягается.

— Разочарованы? Но что я…

Словно игра в рулетку: пан или пропал, иногда срываешь куш. Майкл прикусывает кожу на плече и тут же зализывает её, будто извиняясь.

— Ты вырубился после первого же траха, помнишь? Ребята так хотели насладиться твоими стонами и извиваниями, а вместо этого им пришлось ебать твоё безвольное тело, словно куклу какую.

— Боже, — всхлипывает Дэвид. — Они что… Блядь. Они?..

— Да, милый, все по очереди. Жаль, что ты всё проспал — вид у тебя был ещё тот.  
Дэвид хнычет.

— Нет, они не могли… Все?

Член его течёт, оставляя влажные пятна на фланелевой пижаме Майкла. Тонкие длинные пальцы цепляются за его бёдра. Вот что такое «сорвать куш».

— Все, — подтверждает он. — Ты всё пропустил. Как думаешь, сегодня сможешь не вырубиться?

— Боже правый, да!

— Видел бы ты себя после того, как они с тобой закончили, — продолжает Майкл, поймав волну. — Мне пришлось приводить тебя в порядок: ты был весь в чужой конче, она попала на волосы, стекала по твоим бёдрам… Сегодня ты снова всеобщая шлюшка, да?

— Трахни меня, — умоляет Дэвид. — Ну пожалуйста.

— О да, трахать тебя будут долго.

Майкл вплетает руку в волосы на затылке, стараясь не задеть повязку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был первым?

Дэвид нащупывает шнурки на его штанах.

— Хочу!

Майкл коварно ухмыляется — неважно, что этого никто не видит, — и встаёт с постели.

— А вот и парни, — говорит он, как бы реагируя на непрозвучавший стук в дверь. — Пойду открою.

— Нет, стой! — просит Дэвид, тщетно пытаясь удержать его. Грудь вздымается в такт дыханию. — Мудила.

— И ещё какой, — отзывается Майкл, выходя из комнаты.

Всё это — лишь показухи ради, но раз уж представилась возможность, надо прихватить кое-что из ванной. Поколебавшись пару секунд, он забирает всю сумку. Сегодняшнюю ночь Дэвид запомнит надолго — уж об этом-то Майкл позаботится.

За время его отсутствия Дэвид распластался на кровати как морская звезда: потемневший член возвышается над животом, пальцы цепляются за простыни, словно он едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не дотронуться до себя. Такая самоотверженность впечатляет. Майкл забирается обратно на кровать и целует его под подбородком.

— Все в сборе, — говорит он. — Ждут своей очереди за стенкой. Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, верно?

Вместо ответа Дэвид выгибает спину, и Майкл смеётся.

— Я смотрю, тебе не терпится, — вкрадчиво комментирует он, открывая бутылочку смазки. Колпачок щёлкает, и Дэвид с шумом втягивает воздух.

— Ты сказал им, — начинает он. — Сказал, что со мной сделать?

Майкл задумывается.

— Я сказал, что тебя нужно хорошенько выебать. Но они сами решат, как тебя трахать. Некоторые из них любят пожёстче — ты же не против?

— Ах, — выдыхает раскрасневшийся, извивающийся под ним Дэвид. — Только не позволяй им зайти слишком далеко. Ты же весь вечер будешь рядом, правда?

— Разумеется, милый, — ещё один бросок костей. — Ты принадлежишь мне. С тобой всё будет хорошо, обещаю. Если ты, конечно, не захочешь иначе.

Дэвид буквально тает от этих слов.

— Теперь-то ты меня трахнешь? — практически мурлычет он.

— Не терпится начать, а? — смеётся Майкл, рукой скользя между его ног.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри.

Майкл немало часов провёл, в красках представляя, каким мог бы быть их секс, выпади ему такая возможность. Мысли эти буквально преследовали его, подпитываясь дрочкой и влажными снами. А теперь Дэвид снова в его руках — и Майкл не собирается терять времени.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Он укладывается между ног Дэвида, плечом упираясь во внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Каким-то невообразимым образом ноги Дэвида разъезжаются ещё шире, и Майкл вставляет в него палец.

— Всё ещё такой узкий, — комментирует он, двигая рукой. — Не искал себе приключений с прошлого раза, да?

Дэвид резко мотает головой.

— Я твой, — шепчет он тихо. Майкл даже не уверен, что это ему не послышалось.  
Дэвид его прикончит.

Майкл растягивает его долго, вдумчиво, а затем снова укладывается сверху. Скользит внутрь — ощущения ещё более прекрасные, чем он помнил. Дэвид лежит под ним, такой раскрытый, готовый на всё, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, и Майклу приходится хвататься за него, чтобы не уплыть.

— Нравится, милый? — спрашивает он, наращивая темп. — Всё ещё стесняешься получить внутрь порцию моей спермы?

Дэвид тонко всхлипывает, приподнимая бёдра навстречу толчкам.

— Стесняйся на здоровье, но мы оба знаем, как сильно тебе это нравится.

— Н-нет, — слабо протестует Дэвид. — Ты же не можешь…

Ещё одна часть игры: Дэвид говорит «нет», подразумевая «боже, да!».

— Ещё как могу. Я уже кончал в тебя, — напоминает Майкл. — И сделаю это снова.

Он не врёт — он уже готов кончить: жаркие, грубые движения сводят его с ума. Как же здорово было бы увидеть, как большие карие глаза Дэвида темнеют, как выступают на них слёзы удовольствия. Чёрт, с ним точно что-то не так — а впрочем, плевал он на это.  
Сосредоточься, говорит он себе. Дэвид попросил об очень специфической штуке, для такого потребуются мозги. Надо разобраться с технической частью — эмоциональную он запорол, тут уж никаких сомнений.

Последний сильный толчок — и Майкл полностью выходит из его тела.

— Мне пора, хороший мой.

— Что? Куда ты?! — Дэвид цепляется за его бёдра, тянет на себя, словно пытаясь вновь насадиться на член. — Не останавливайся, прошу тебя…

— Прости, милый, пора уступить другим.

Будто прощаясь, Майкл целует его и встаёт с постели. Дэвид приподнимается на локтях, невидяще вертя головой.

— Но… Майкл! Майкл?

Майкл не двигается, даже не дышит, не издаёт ни звука. Просто стоит — влажный член оттопыривает пижамные штаны — и наблюдает за Дэвидом, прислушивающимся к каждому шороху.

Затем он раздевается, стараясь двигаться как можно тише: кожа к коже — совсем иное ощущение. Так, и каков же я теперь, думает он и едва не прыскает со смеху. Дэвид приподнимает голову — должно быть, всё-таки услышал.

— Кто здесь?

И правда, кто? Пусть будет американец, решает Майкл: в последнее время он часто имитировал этот акцент.

— Давай, поднимайся, — говорит он — сухо, не больно-то дружелюбно и таким тоном, словно у него заложен нос. — Вставай раком.

Дэвид медлит. Майкл ждёт — наверное, он всё же перегнул палку. А хотя...

— Всё хорошо, милый, — говорит он своим обычным голосом. — Я здесь. Я бы такое не пропустил. Люблю наблюдать за тобой. Давай, пусть этом джентльмен выебет тебя сзади.

Дэвид неловко встаёт на четвереньки, слегка запутавшись в конечностях, отворачивается от Майкла и приподнимает задницу, словно она — чёртов трофей для победителя. Майкл оглаживает её рукой, затем резко шлёпает, с усмешкой наблюдая, как вскидывается Дэвид.

— А он хорошенький, — продолжает он, переходя на американский говор. — Где ты его нашёл? Ты только взгляни на это.

Большой палец проходится между ягодиц, скользит во влажную дырку, сгибается. Дэвид блядски стонет, роняя голову на матрас.

— И так славно умоляет.

Майкл опирается коленом на кровать и тянет его за бёдра, без особых церемоний ставя в удобную ему позу, трахает большим пальцем. Дэвид ахает, почувствовав прикосновение обнажённой кожи, по телу его проносится дрожь: теперь они оба обнажены — никаких преград между ними.

— Так вот, мне сказали, что тебя можно трахать без защиты, — говорит Американец, вместо пальца приставляя ко входу изнывающий член. — Зашибись, я всё равно не взял гандонов.

— Нет, погоди, не надо… — Дэвид вырывается из его рук, но сопротивление это совсем показное: он пытается насадится на член, делая вид, что хочет отползти.

Майкл с рыком входит по самые яйца.

— Вот так, просто супер, — приговаривает он, сразу начиная размашисто трахать Дэвида.  
Американцу было бы плевать — но всё в порядке, ведь Дэвиду, кажется, нравится грубый секс.

Майкл ни о чём не спрашивает: он доверяет Дэвиду, верит, что тот не станет терпеть и скажет ему, если захочет остановиться, если Майкл зайдёт слишком далеко. 

Он сжимает волосы Дэвида в кулаке и дёргает на себя. Эффект завораживает: Дэвид выгибает спину, пачкает простыни.

— Да ты течёшь, потаскушка, — подмечает Майкл, обхватывая его влажный член. — Нравится, да?

— Да, — выдыхает Дэвид с открытым ртом, — да, да!

Майкл хочет кончить, хочет довести его до оргазма, но им уже давно не двадцать, и если Дэвид кончит, потом он будет слишком чувствительным, а у Майкла большие планы на эту ночь. В конце концов, сегодня Майкл дебютирует в ещё нескольких ролях.

Он с рыком выходит и смачно шлёпает Дэвида по заднице.

— Ну чё, кто следующий? — громко спрашивает Американец.

Дэвид не двигается, лишь мелко дрожит на кровати — теперь его хочется пожалеть. Майкл осторожно опускает руку ему на копчик.

— Позволь мне, дорогой мой.

Этот голос глубокий, с превосходным выговором — таким голосом нужно декламировать поэмы и начитывать аудиокнигу про очередного печального русского.

Он помогает Дэвиду улечься на бок и прижимается к спине, обнимая за грудь и живот. Дэвид тихо всхлипывает, когда Майкл снова входит в него — он такой влажный и так хорошо растянут, так замечательно принимает его в себя.

— Какой же ты сладкий, — шепчет Майкл ему в ухо. — Тебе нравится?

Пальцы его перебирают редкие, мягкие волоски на груди, смыкаются на соске, и Дэвид буквально не может заткнуться.

— Господи боже, да, — он вжимается в Майкла бёдрами. — Да, вот так, коснись меня…

Майкл обхватывает его грудь обеими руками, двигается плавнее, с оттяжкой, сжимает соски, извлекая изо рта Дэвида восхитительные звуки. Прижимается губами к горячему, розовому уху.

— Можно мне добавить в тебя свою порцию? — вот так, чинно и вежливо. — М-м-м, кажется, у меня просто нет выбора…

На самом деле он не собирался кончать. Всё должно было ограничиться небольшим представлением: немного постонать, немного порычать. Ему хотелось продержаться подольше, но Дэвид так извивался под ним, что Майкл попросту не сумел сдержаться. Дэвид, должно быть, всё понимает, чувствует тёплую жидкость внутри — и опять он умоляет остановиться, хотя им обоим известно, что мольбы эти тщетны.

— Только не внутрь, нет!

— Боюсь, уже поздно.

Майкл целует его мокрую от пота шею — ему действительно жаль. И как теперь выкручиваться? Яйца пустые, член обмяк. Он устало вздыхает, выскальзывая из сжатой дырки.

— Минутку, я позову следующего.

Когда он встаёт с постели, ноги его трясутся: это был поистине впечатляющий оргазм, и теперь он едва может двигаться. Каким-то образом ему удаётся добраться до лежащий на комоде сумки с бритвенными принадлежностями, достать оттуда нужный предмет и быстро вернуться к Дэвиду, Тот, бедняжка, буквально изнывает, дрожит всем телом, вцепившись в простыни. Глаза по-прежнему закрыты повязкой.

Майкл аккуратно помогает ему перевернуться на спину.

— А вот и мы, — это голос слегка слащав. — Как поживаешь, сладкий? — весело спрашивает он.

Палец проникает внутрь, а затем Майкл наклоняется и берёт член Дэвида в рот.

Тот вскрикивает от неожиданности и выгибается навстречу его горлу, пальцы вплетаются в его кудри. Майкл улыбается и довольно хмыкает.

— Не смог удержаться, — чуть отстранившись, поясняет он. — На вкус ты ничуть не хуже, чем на вид.

Дэвид задушено всхлипывает:

— Ещё немного, ну пожалуйста!

Член его дёргается, и Майкл снова обхватывает губами покрасневшую головку.

— Не так-то быстро, — говорит Слащавый, осторожно нажимая на яйца Дэвида, пока он не успокаивается. — Придётся поработать ещё немного.

Он прокручивает палец внутри и вынимает его. Дэвид задушено всхлипывает, вжимаясь лицом в подушку.

Усмехнувшись, Майкл приподнимается, находит то, что отложил на простыни рядом с ними, и прижимает кончик дилдо ко входу — струйка спермы вытекает из растянутой дырки.

— Готов к следующему раунду?

Дэвид напрягается, почувствовав прикосновение инородного предмета, а затем на лице его проступает понимание.

— Где ты его взял? — со смехом спрашивает он.

— Вещь первой необходимости, дорогой мой, — певуче отвечает Майкл и вталкивает в него искусственный член.

Всё-таки хорошо, что он взял игрушку, — а ведь ему было так стыдно от того, насколько сильно и часто хотелось дрочить. Сверху быть прекрасно, особенно с правильным партнёром, особенно если этот партнёр — Дэвид, но к принимающей позиции Майкл испытывал давнюю слабость. За несколько месяцев одиночества фаллос стал ему отличным товарищем, и вдвойне приятно было найти ему ещё более удачное применение.

Он неторопливо трахает Дэвида игрушкой, наслаждаясь его дрожью, издаваемыми им звуками. Помогает перевернуться и ложится рядом, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице.

— Какая же ты прелесть, — выдыхает он, и говорит правду: он устал, но член его снова твердеет, когда Майкл смотрит на собственную сперму, вытекающую из растянутой вокруг дилдо дырки.

— Хочешь кончить так? — он всё ещё изображает Слащавого, и это должно казаться нелепым, но Дэвид выгибается, стонет от дикого, оглушающего удовольствия; тёмно-бордовый член прижимается к животу.

— Нет, хочу… — он сглатывает — в минетном горле сухо щёлкает, — хочу, чтобы ты кончил, а потом… — Дэвид поворачивает голову, утыкаясь ему в плечо, — Майкл, я хочу тебя, хочу кончить с тобой.

— Конечно, милый, — больше никаких фальшивых голосов, никаких чужих людей рядом. Майкл целует его горло, двигая игрушкой. — Как пожелаешь.

Он вытаскивает скользкое дилдо. Оно падает на ковёр, но с этим он потом разберётся: в данный момент его куда больше волнует собственный член, который буквально тянется к Дэвиду, пока Майкл укладывается сверху.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, входя в его тело, и ох, как же это грязно: внутри влажно от смазки и спермы. В складках постельного белья очень кстати находится нужная бутылочка, и Майкл ещё обильней смазывает основание своего члена, а затем толкается внутрь. Дэвид шипит сквозь зубы.

— Они ушли? Здесь только мы? — пальцы его впиваются в плечи Майкла, и тот понимает, что должен ответить.

— Да, дорогой мой, — заверяет он, убирая с его лба мокрую прядь волос. — Они все остались довольны. Ты был таким хорошим. Знал бы ты, насколько мне понравилось смотреть, как ты принимаешь в себя их члены.

— Можешь тогда?.. — Дэвид мотает головой, и кончик галстука падает на его плечо. — Раз уж мы одни. Не хотел, чтобы они смотрели на меня — но тебе можно.

На секунду Майкла накрывает приступом тщеславия: волосы у него спутались, лицо раскраснелось, а на бороде могли даже остаться капли слюны — но Дэвид молит о том, чтобы взглянуть на него, поэтому Майкл без колебаний стягивает повязку.

Дэвид смотрит на него широко распахнутыми, потемневшими почти до черноты глазами.

— Господи, — шепчет он, — Боже.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт Майкл, игнорируя протесты нижней части спины, разворачивает Дэвида и поднимается на кровати, усаживая его к себе на колени. Член будто входит ещё глубже.

— Милый, оседлай меня, — говорит он. — Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь.

Дэвид привстаёт и снова опускается на него — ноги его дрожат.

— Я сейчас лопну, — всхлипывает он. — Оно всё течёт…

— М-м-м, ты в себя немало спермы принял, да? — тянет Майкл и проводит ладонью по его заднице. На пальцах остаются белёсые следы. — Ох, но до чего же ты хорош!

Мокрыми пальцами обхватывает его член, двигает рукой, касается его так, как долгими одиноким ночами касался себя. Представляя то, чем они сейчас занимаются, — но реальность переплюнула все его фантазии.

— Ты такой грязный… Кончи, кончи на себя, — говорит он, и Дэвид слушается.

Позже Майкл будет чрезвычайно горд собой: два мощных оргазма за весьма активный вечер — в таком возрасте это вам не шутки. Но в данный момент он совершенно очарован выражением лица Дэвида: рот соблазнительно приоткрыт, глаза слегка закатились, словно его кроет от удовольствия — и Майкл кончает снова.

— Ты не сыграл шотландца, — пожалуется Дэвид, стоя вместе с ним под душем в гигантской ванной комнате. — Даже не пытался!

— Боялся задеть тебя, — ответит Майкл. — И боялся, что ты будешь надо мной смеяться.  
Дэвид брызнет водой ему в лицо, и это будет до странного мило, но сейчас...

— Срань господня, — выдыхает Дэвид ему в шею. — Как ты вообще додумался захватить эту штуку? Я чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул.

— Чистая удача, — говорит Майкл и прижимается к его волосам губами.

Они лежат в постели. Позже они примут совместный душ — а сейчас лишь дышат в унисон и думают о том, как прекрасно будет вспоминать эту ночь.


	3. Chapter 3

На сей раз это не номер в отеле.

Они умудряются заполучить в своё распоряжение все выходные – ну, не совсем так, три дня в середине недели, но кто вообще придерживается регулярных графиков?

Это Дэвид всё устроил. Он сопоставил их календари и нашёл общее окно, забронировал место (посреди чёртовой пустоши – Майкл не может отделаться от мысли, что его там убьют) и взял напрокат «Ленд Ровер».

Логика его поступка проста: вероятно, Дэвид хочет взять от их маленькой игры ещё больше, окунуться в фантазию дольше, чем на час или два. А Майкл обеими руками за то, чтобы угодить ему, особенно если выходные за городом позволят ему окунуться во все странные маленькие домашние причуды, которых у него никогда не было: остановиться в магазине, чтобы закупиться продуктами на выходные. Задержаться в продуктовом отделе и поспорить о том, подойдут ли им сегодня сэндвичи и консервированный суп или они могут попробовать сделать спагетти болоньезе. Обнаружить, что у Дэвида есть собственное мнение о салате латук.

Майкл наблюдает за тем, как Дэвид внимательно изучает помидоры, спрятав взгляд за солнцезащитными очками – обычная маскировка – и думает, что если все выходные (будничные выходные) они только этим и будут заниматься, то и это просто замечательно.

Всё дело в том, что Майкл смирился. Он просто безнадёжен, когда дело касается Дэвида, он ведёт себя как влюблённый идиот. Конечно, заниматься с ним сексом охренительно, но взгляд Дэвида в моменты, когда он в объятиях Майкла, спокойный и умиротворённый, или счастливо болтает об органических продуктах, стоит ещё дороже. Вот в этом-то всё и дело.

Поэтому они покупают очень сочный салат латук и молодые томаты с плотной кожурой, а потом сгружают всё это в машину и выезжают к арендованному дому, будто делают это каждый день.

К тому моменту, как они въезжают на гравий подъездной дорожки, Майкл уже получил всё, что хотел. Все желаемые пункты отмечены галочками. Майкл больше беспокоится о Дэвиде и о том, чем за эти три дня можно впечатлить его сверх того, что они уже сделали.

Вопрос воображения и большая ответственность. Майкл думает об этом, пока несёт сумки к входной двери. Что делать… как переплюнуть самого себя? Их прошлый раз, когда он менял голоса, притворяясь кучей парней, выстроившихся в очередь, чтобы выебать Дэвида - вот это было круто. 

Может, стоит поднять ставки? Добавить психологического насилия? У них есть видео, они выложат его в интернет, если ты не сделаешь в точности то, что они хотят. Дэвиду нравится играть шлюху, он любит сопротивляться, хотя на самом деле внутри он просто пылает от желания. Майкл мог бы воспользоваться им как пожелает, даже привязать его к чему-нибудь и заставить ждать очередной член, который ему придётся сосать.

Одни мысли об этом почти заставляют разжать руки на дорожной сумке. Боже милостивый, чего только Майкл не отдаст… но это так эгоистично – хотеть Дэвида лишь для себя. Те дни, когда он всё ещё мог сойти за красавчика и пользоваться этим, давно позади. Сейчас он должен сосредоточиться на потребностях Дэвида. И у них есть лишь три дня.

Дэвид, что очень мило, настаивает на том, чтобы приготовить ужин. Он говорит, что ничего не имеет против и даже с нетерпением ждёт подобных вещей.

– В этом весь смысл, – когда Дэвид вот так расслаблен, его голос становится высоким и приятным. Он помешивает магазинный соус в кастрюле, пока Майкл сидит за стойкой и наблюдает за его действиями. – Я придумал всё это… – Дэвид неопределённо машет в воздухе деревянной ложкой и даже умудряется почти не разбрызгать соус, – как способ сказать тебе спасибо.

– Спасибо? – кривится Майкл. – Иисусе, тебе не нужно меня благодарить. За что вообще меня благодарить? Это я должен говорить тебе спасибо.

– Ну конечно, – он складывает грёбаный салат в огромной миске и кончиками пальцев мешает дорогущий латук. Майкл никогда не был влюблён сильнее. – Нет нужды благодарить тебя за что-либо, – продолжает Дэвид слишком язвительным тоном, – просто ты как чёртов фокусник тащишь из шляпы мои самые сокровенные желания и не рассчитываешь ничего получить в ответ, м-м-м?

– Что же, это ведь не полностью самоотверженный акт, – говорит Майкл, – и в ответ я получил очень даже много. – Он думает об их последней ночи – дважды.

– Мои мечты буквально сбылись, – продолжает Дэвид так, будто не слушает Майкла. – И я не могу сказать спасибо? Это нелепо, – он ставит тарелку перед Майклом, – ешь.

Майкл ест, но спустя некоторое время замечает, что Дэвид к своему (вполне съедобному) обеду даже не притронулся. Он просто прожигает Майкла взглядом с противоположной стороны кухонного стола так, будто обдумывает шахматный ход.

– Думаю, теперь твоя очередь, – говорит наконец он.

У Майкла во рту полно салата, который он осторожно пережёвывает и сглатывает перед тем, как вытереть губы бумажным полотенцем. Он ведь тоже умеет продлевать драматические моменты.

– Для чего? – спрашивает Майкл.

– Для чего захочешь. – Дэвид переключает внимание на еду: накладывает себе салат и ковыряет в нём вилкой, выискивая мелкие кусочки. У него идеальный прикус. – У тебя тоже должны быть какие-то фантазии, я прав?

Майкл не будет краснеть. Нет, не будет. Он взрослый мужик.

– Дэвид, мой мальчик, - говорит он глупым добродушным тоном. – Моё время для подобных вещей уже давно прошло. В эти сумеречные годы мне повезло, что я просто…

– Ох, да брось, – Дэвид кладет в его тарелку ещё салата, даже не интересуясь тем, хочет ли этого Майкл. – Неужели это что-то плохое? Я рассказал тебе всё о моих.

– Нет, не плохое…

– О-о-о-о-ох, наверное, это что-то действительно ужасное.

– Не ужасное, просто…

– Мне надо притвориться овцой, или что-то в этом роде?

Майкл комкает полотенце и швыряет им в Дэвида. Когда ком отскакивает от плеча и падает на пол, Дэвид лишь смеётся.

– Честное слово, – говорит Дэвид, и в уголках его глаз всё ещё виднеются морщинки, – что бы это ни было, я готов.

– Ты не можешь обещать такого, – разумно возражает Майкл.

– Конечно, я могу, – Дэвид подливает им ещё больше вина. – Для тебя я готов сделать всё. Ну, или по крайней мере попытаться сделать.

Для тебя. Существуют ли более сладкие слова? Майкл думает, что нет.

Он думает, прокручивая в руках вилку.

– Не могу представить, чтобы ты получил удовольствие от такого. Не могу это даже вообразить.

Дэвид загорается:

– Значит, есть что-то!

Определённо что-то есть. Что-то, о чём Майкл не задумывался целую вечность, по крайней мере, слишком сильно.

– Когда я был моложе… – начинает он. И останавливается.

Когда он был моложе, всё было совсем по-другому. Он не заботился о сохранении веса, не носил бороду и не был сосредоточен на уровне холестерина в крови. Его колени и спина не были в столь прискорбной форме, в которой они находятся сейчас, и он мог (что и делал) провести весь день на ногах, а потом пойти и протанцевать всю ночь.

Тогда он был милым молодым парнем. Достаточно лёгким, чтобы его можно было без проблем приподнять у стенки. В то время его можно было взять грубо и жёстко, а на следующее утро он мог спокойно отправиться на пробежку.

И, судя по тому, что он знает о Дэвиде, это не то, что могло бы ему понравиться. Ясно как день, он любит, чтобы его трахали. Как вообще он сможет притворяться, что ему нравится быть сверху? Запускать пальцы в волосы Майкла? Тащить за собой и сыпать грязными ругательствами?

Это как просить щеночка поохотиться на дикого кабана.

Не говоря о том, что Майкл уже не тот свежий приятный мальчик. Вести себя так, словно он опять молод, просить Дэвида называть его хорошеньким – даже мысли об этом слишком угнетают.

Майкл почти решает не раскрывать рта. Он может просто выдумать какую-нибудь невинную ложь. Фут-фетиш, что-нибудь в таком роде. Может, это не что-то страшное, но зато ничто в его жизни не поменяется. Он уже почти решается. Но Дэвид смотрит на него открыто, жадно, а то, что он сам предложил – так мило…

Майкл смягчается.

– Ты можешь отказаться. Я не разочаруюсь, если такое не придётся тебе по вкусу.

Дэвид облизывает губы.

– А ты проверь.

Майкл смеётся. Чешет затылок, лишь наполовину играя застенчивость.

– Одно время, – снова начинает он, – я был известен, вроде как… – он качает головой. – Шлюшка, полагаю. Мне нравились довольно жёсткие вещи.

Увлечённый взгляд Дэвида чудесным образом не ослабевает.

– Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём ты, – говорит он, – но продолжай.

– О, ты знаешь. Это немного банально. Приковать к стене, привязать к кровати. Однажды я провёл незабываемый вечер, будучи прикован к секс-качелям, – он воспроизводит движение качелей рукой.

Дэвид внимательно за ним наблюдает.

– Неужели.

– Не всё время, разумеется, – говорит Майкл, потягивая вино. – Конечно, я не тусовался с рок-звёздами и супермоделями каждый вечер, но был там один весьма любезный парень, – усмехается он, – удивительно, на что готовы пойти люди ради милого личика и вишнёвых губ.

– Неужели? – снова говорит Дэвид, на этот раз благоговейно. – Ты… ты бы хотел быть связан? До сих пор хочешь?

– Я больше не тот мальчик, знаю, – пожимает плечами Майкл. – Если хочешь, чтобы кто-то в такой позиции выглядел хорошо, то ты будешь искать его где-то… – взгляд скользит по Дэвиду – его стройному телу и странной уязвимости на лице. – В другом месте.

Дэвид открывает рот, как будто собирается возразить.

– И это прекрасно! – продолжает Майкл, – как я и сказал. Я не могу продолжать пытаться вернуть прошлое. На что может рассчитывать такой старый унылый старик, м?

– Брехня, – неожиданный шотландский акцент заставляет Майкла почти подавиться вином. – Ничего это не уныло. А вот что на самом деле грустно – ты не хотел меня просить об этом?

– Ох, нет? Ведь это не то, что ты бы захотел сделать, – Майкл смотрит на него, – верно?

– Ну! – Дэвид закатывает рукава, чтобы было удобнее скрестить руки на груди и делать вид, что он вот-вот обидится. – Мне нравится. Но если ты думаешь, что я не способен справиться с несколькими узлами и парой грубостей, так и скажи.

– Уверен, ты можешь, – отвечает Майкл. – Я просто не думал, что тебе это может понравиться.

В течение нескольких секунд Дэвид прожигает его взглядом, а затем убирает пустую посуду.

– Чем ещё ты занимался во время своих шлюхо-дней?

Майкл моргает.

– На самом деле все это было не так уж экзотично или сложно. Меня обездвиживали – не особенно помню детали, – и какой-нибудь крепкий парень смотрел или делал со мной всё, что ему захочется. Можно сказать, что он оказывал, эм, внимание. Вот что мне действительно нравилось, – он ёрзает на стуле: – быть центром всего, – Майкл сжимает невидимый шар, – сосредоточием или чем-то в этом роде…

Дэвид складывает посуду и сковородку с кастрюлей в раковину. Моет руки. Стряхивает капли с ладоней.

– Так это не связано с болью или наказанием, или чем-то в этом роде? Ты просто хочешь быть звездой шоу. И быть снизу? Тебе до сих пор это нравится?

У Майкла едва ли не слюни текут. Он чувствует, как они заполняют рот. Спокойно, придержи коней, говорит он сам себе.

– Прошло довольно много времени, но…

– Ладно, – Дэвид показывает на раковину. – Посуда. Ты моешь. Не халтурить. Я буду в спальне, когда ты закончишь.

Майкл не может оторвать от него взгляда.

– Погоди, ты собираешься?.. – он странным образом тронут. – Дэвид Теннант, ты что, собираешься вести себя как мужлан? Ради меня?

Дэвид хмурится, что вообще-то выглядит довольно мило.

– Ой, да завали, – он шлёпает Майкла по заду – по той части, что не помещается на узкий табурет, – пока проходит мимо. Не слишком сильно, но звук всё равно приятный. – Не мешкай.

Майкл никогда не обладал талантами домохозяюшки, но ему удаётся помыть и расставить посуду на сушилку в рекордные сроки.

Он вытирает руки об джинсы, пока идёт по коридору, чувствуя себя неуверенно в незнакомом доме, до сих пор не зная, за какой дверью ванная, а какая комната принадлежит хозяину. Наконец в конце коридора он находит спальню – довольно уютное помещение, с ситцевыми шторами и окном, открывающим вид на холмистые вересковые пустоши позади дома.

Дэвид всё ещё одет, что, конечно, расстраивает. Он держит что-то вроде наволочки и рвёт её на полоски. На ковре у его ног полно таких разорванных полос. Майкл вспоминает фильмы, где герою приходится сбегать через окно, используя длинные куски простыней, связанных между собой.

– Не смог найти верёвку, – объясняет Дэвид. – И цепей в гараже тоже не видел. Кажется, их рейтинг уже не выглядит так хорошо, как думаешь?

– И ты решил из-за этого уничтожить их бельё? – член Майкла внезапно до боли твердеет. – Ты же всё испортил.

– Я заплачу, – защищаясь отзывается Дэвид, – кроме того, это был явно запасной комплект. Нашёл их в шкафу. Они озаботились дополнительным бельём.

– Гениально.

Дэвид улыбается ему и указывает на груду самодельных бинтов.

– Я, конечно, не эксперт, но, по-моему, ты уже должен был снять одежду.

– Если ты так говоришь.

Майкл через голову стягивает джемпер, а потом начинает сражаться с пряжкой ремня. Он старается не думать о том, как трясётся живот повыше пояса, или о том, как много места в джинсах занимают его бёдра.

Если Дэвид думает, что с ним всё в порядке, значит, с ним всё в порядке.

Он говорит Дэвиду, что не обязательно воплощать фантазию. Они не должны потерять свой депозит из-за попытки подвесить кого-то к потолочному вентилятору или что-то в этом роде. Дэвид смеётся, связывая его руки спереди. Совсем не туго: Майкл легко может выскользнуть, если захочет. Но именно эта мысль заводит: то, как Дэвид опускает его на край кровати, как встаёт рядом на колени, чтобы связать запястья, совершенно небрежно при этом произнеся:

– Дай знать, если будет слишком туго для суставов, хорошо?

– Хорошо.  
Майкл скользит по кровати, лёжа на спине. Дыхание учащается.

Дэвид производит впечатление почти не потрёпанной пантеры. Он подползает к Майклу, переставляя свои длинные ноги и руки. Он загоняет Майкла в угол. Всё ещё одетый, он великолепен. И так голодно смотрит на Майкла. Как на кусок мяса.

– Наконец, – вздыхает Дэвид, – я получил свой маленький очаровательный приз.

Майкл не согласен, но его рот оказался достаточно умён, чтобы закрыться с одного резкого взгляда Дэвида. Умелые руки скользят по ноге Майкла, вверх по обнажённому бедру, слегка щекоча, не останавливаясь, пока не добираются до груди, и большим пальцем выводят круги над соском.

– Тебе не нравится? «Очаровательный»? Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я звал тебя красивым? Великолепным? Ты жадный до комплиментов, не так ли?

Дэвид зарывается в светло-серые волосы и прикусывает кончик соска. Майкл течёт как кран, по его животу равномерно растекается прозрачная раздражающая жидкость.

– Трахни меня, – шипит он.

– Несколько рано, – бормочет Дэвид ему в грудь. – Скажи, все эти слухи – правда? С тобой ведь легко, не так ли?

Майкл разводит ноги, предоставляя Дэвиду пространство. Это похотливое действие заставляет зрачки Дэвида расшириться.

– Только посмотри, – он тянет руку под яички Майкла и прижимает сухой палец к кольцу мышц. – Тебе ничего больше не нужно, да? – он возвращается к груди, хватает и массирует. – Могу я просто поиграть с твоими сиськами минутку, м? Или ты слишком нетерпелив?

На слове «сиськи» что-то внутри Майкла поёт и рвётся наружу. Ох, он слишком стар для всего этого, правда ведь? Такие слова по праву должны быть обращены к молоденьким мальчикам… что ж… Это игры развратной молодости. Он кивает и зарывается горящим лицом в плечо Дэвида, кусая его хлопковую рубашку.

Дэвид – отличный сценический партнёр во всех смыслах. На секунду он замолкает, размышляя и обдумывая что-то, прежде чем снова начать щупать Майкла, на этот раз сильнее, злобно выкручивая сосок.

– Вот что ты делаешь, – рычит он, – пытаешься спрятать от меня свои сиськи. Больше это не сработает. Теперь они мои. Ты весь – мой.

– Иисусе, Дэвид, – он молит?   
Майкл не уверен. Он выгибается под прикосновением, пытаясь втиснуться в изгибы жилистого тела. Несправедливо, что Дэвид так хорошо действует сразу же. Он ведь даже не репетировал, лихорадочно думает Майкл.

– Посмотри на себя. Не можешь даже на месте усидеть.

Дэвид грубо толкает его на кровать, зубами впивается в грудь. Майкл надеется, что там останутся красные следы.

– Полагаю, придётся тебя связать.

Кровать в спальне старинная, металлическая и скрипучая. Одна из тех, где в изголовье стоит решётка. Не теряя времени, Дэвид привязывает к ней запястья Майкла. Совсем неплохо, порядочный узел. Майкл тянет, проверяя его на прочность, думая, насколько уместна будет шутка про скаутов, но мрачное выражение лица Дэвида его останавливает.

– Всё в порядке? – участливо спрашивает он, несмотря на выражение лица. Какой же он милый. Майкл усмехается.

– Ужасно удобно, – подтверждает он.

Дэвид подползает ближе. Его долговязая фигура прижимается к боку.

– А теперь я не хочу никаких споров, ясно? Я собираюсь делать то, что мне понравится, а ты будешь паинькой, хорошо?

Майкл думает. Будет ли Дэвиду интереснее играть с более дерзкой версией Майкла? С надутой, скулящей маленькой сучкой? Или он предпочтёт забавляться с покорной игрушкой? Трудный выбор.

Дэвид смотрит на него и, кажется, читает мысли.

– Если ты не будешь держать себя в руках, – медленно говорит он, – мне придётся подойти к проблеме творчески. Ты ведь знаешь, насколько креативным я могу быть, правда, котёнок?

– Котёнок!? – вырывается у Майкла.

– Перебор? – морщится Дэвид.

– Нет, мне нравится, – Майкл удобно устраивается на подушках. – Проехали. Я постараюсь вести себя прилично. Как ты просил.

– Нет.

Ухмылка Дэвида заверяет его в том, что всё в порядке. Это часть игры.

Дэвид усаживается на него, кладёт руки поверх ширинки, расстёгивает молнию и достаёт твёрдый член. Их позиция позволяет Майклу видеть каждый дюйм. Рот наполняется слюной. Он думает о своих ранних годах – в любой будний вечер где-нибудь в задней комнате его выёбывал в лицо какой-нибудь парень, не знающий даже его имени. Майкл облизывает губы и бросает взгляд на Дэвида, молча умоляя об этом.

Дэвид журит его указательным пальцем.

– Ещё рано, – говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы потереться головкой члена об один из напряжённых сосков Майкла.

Майкл судорожно вздыхает. Кровать скрипит. Дэвид влажный, он всегда влажный, но сейчас даже слишком. Прозрачные вязкие капли предэякулята, обжигая на мгновение, размазываются по соску, а в следующий момент уже охлаждают, заставляя Майкла покрываться мурашками.

– Святые… черти, – Майкл извивается, в то же время пытаясь уйти от прикосновений и поддаться им, но узлы слишком крепкие, и он не может сильно сдвинуться. Он никогда такого не делал. Он даже не уверен, что это вообще как-то называется. Всё равно, что быть помеченным или использованным. И это так хорошо.

– Никто из них сейчас, – ворчит Дэвид и садится Майклу на грудь, упёршись коленями в плечи. Конечно, он худой, тем не менее этого веса вполне достаточно, чтобы надёжно прижать Майкла. Дэвид наклоняется, положив руку на изголовье, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не раздавить Майкла, и продолжает тереть сосок головкой члена, выводя им круги по скользкой дорожке.

При виде этих странных знаков Майкл лишается дара речи, но Дэвид заполняет тишину грязным шёпотом.

– Только посмотри. Ты ни за что не признаешь это, но твои сиськи в восторге, – он переходит к другому соску, измазывает его предэякулятом и прижимает головку так сильно, что сосок Майкла придавливается, а кожа вокруг краснеет. – Могу вот так целый день провести, – говорит Дэвид, двигая членом вниз к центру груди Майкла, цепляясь за светло-серые волосы и оставляя за собой липкий след. – Как бы тебе такое понравилось? Могу я кончить на твои сиськи? А потом я потрусь о них, пока снова не буду готов? Полностью залью тебя?

– Иисусе, Дэвид, – выдыхает Майкл.

– Я что-то не слышу ответа, – Дэвид наклоняется, и головка его члена касается нижней губы Майкла. – Если ты не собираешься сказать что-то полезное, полагаю, в таком случае я могу занять твой рот.

Майкл воспринимает это как возможность проверить креативность Дэвида. Он отворачивается и закусывает губу. Когда Дэвид хватает его за кудрявые волосы и оттягивает голову назад, Майкл издаёт высокий горловой стон.

– Уже поздно играть в застенчивость, – он мажет членом по подбородку Майкла. – Ты будешь давиться этим всю ночь. Есть какие-то проблемы?

Майкл сглатывает. Встречается взглядом с Дэвидом и делает шаг в неизвестность

– Я не работаю бесплатно, – говорит он.

Дэвид останавливается, но всего на несколько секунд, прежде чем снова поймать Майкла. Удержать его на поверхности.

– Вот, значит, как. Думаешь, что можешь один раз отсосать у большого актёра и обеспечишь себя на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

Майкл блаженно улыбается.

– А это хорошая идея, да, – он наклоняет голову и трётся щекой о член Дэвида, – я не дешёвка, знаешь ли.

– О нет, – Дэвид нажимает ему на нижнюю губу, открывает рот и проводит пальцем по влажной внутренней стороне. – Как вишни. Ты пользуешься блеском? Помадой?

Майкл снова уворачивается.

– Нет, - усмехается он.

– Хм, – Дэвид слезает с него и встаёт с кровати. Майкл паникует. Совсем немного и недолго. Но разве им не было весело? Куда он уходит?

Дэвид пересекает комнату и скрывается в ванной. Майкл вытягивает шею так высоко, как может, но с его неудобной позиции обзор на то, что же делает Дэвид, абсолютно никакой. Он только слышит как выдвигаются и задвигаются ящики и вынимаются туалетные принадлежности.

– Если ты такой дорогой, – кричит Дэвид из ванной, – полагаю, что я должен получить за свои деньги максимум.

Он выходит из ванной, сжимая что-то в руках. Что-то маленькое и блестящее. Майкл щурится, но не может разобрать, что это. Он не понимает, пока Дэвид не снимает колпачок и не выкручивает основание.

Тёмно-красная помада. Клюква, внезапно думает Майкл. Тот цвет, который принято носить с зелёным или чёрным, или вообще без ничего.

– Ты что, привёз это с собой? – с чрезмерным любопытством интересуется Майкл и на некоторое время забывает о маленькой сцене, которую они разыгрывают.

Дэвид машет в сторону двери в ванную.

– Там полно забытых вещей, распиханных по ящикам. Минус ещё одна звезда с этого места. За исключением помады, конечно, – он выкручивает тюбик ещё больше, помада вылезает и непристойно маячит в воздухе. – Кажется, она супер.

Он взбирается на Майкла, усаживаясь на его бёдра. Всё ещё держит помаду в руке. Колпачок падает на ковёр, и это показывает Майклу, важную часть избранного Дэвидом характера. Майкл думает о том, как небрежно обращается Дэвид со своими вещами, и это заводит.

Возможно, этот восторг отражается на его лице, потому что в следующий момент Дэвид цыкает на него. Как школьная училка.

– Давай сюда, – говорит он и хватает Майкла за подбородок.

Майкл чувствует, что должен сопротивляться, хотя бы для вида. Он трясёт головой и пытается вырваться из хватки Дэвида.

– Прекрати. Я не…

– Не – что? – неожиданно сильная рука хватает его лицо, большой и указательный пальцы сжимают челюсть. – Не хорошенькая шлюшка с прелестным ртом?

Майкл застывает. Он пялится на Дэвида. В комнате слышится лишь один звук, и это – учащённое дыхание Майкла.

– Вот так, – шепчет Дэвид. Он подносит помаду к губам Майкла. Проводит по нижней губе и делает бантик на верхней. – Вот и всё, – выдыхает он. – Это мой рот. Могу делать с ним всё, что захочу, так?

Майкл дёргает головой, и только быстрые рефлексы Дэвида не позволяют помаде размазаться по щеке.

Свободной рукой Дэвид снова хватает его за волосы и тянет обратно. Достаточно жёстко, чтобы из глаз Майкла брызнули слёзы.

– Эй, – слегка встряхивает его Дэвид. – Хочешь, чтобы тебе заплатили? Чтобы в холодильнике всегда была еда? Это часть сделки, котёночек, – он снова поднимает губную помаду и выгибает брови.

Майкл расслабляет напряжённую челюсть и приоткрывает рот.

– Хорошая девочка, – шепчет Дэвид, и член Майкла от этих слов болезненно дёргается. Дэвид заканчивает красить ему губы и откидывается, чтобы оценить результат.

– Разве это было сложно? – спрашивает он и с глухим стуком ставит помаду на прикроватный столик.

– Сволочь, – говорит Майкл себе под нос. Достаточно громко, чтобы Дэвид услышал.

Дэвид пронзает его тяжёлым взглядом. Холодным. Доминирующим.

– Что ж, да, – говорит он, а потом располагает обе руки на груди Майкла, сминая её и сжимая длинными пальцами соски. – Но ты ведь принадлежишь этой сволочи, не так ли?

Майкл вскрикивает, ничего не может с этим поделать. Ничего не может сделать и с тем, что его ноги брыкаются, отчаянно пытаясь обрести опору, но то, как Дэвид сидит на нём, ласкает, и как Майкл становится беспомощен…

– Ого! – Дэвид тянется назад и хватает Майкла за лодыжку. – Да ты дикая штучка. Мне стоит связать твои ноги?

– Нет, не нужно делать этого, – бормочет Майкл, чувствуя, как ноги расслабляются. Когда Дэвид слезает с него и устраивает так, будто Майкл – кукла. Он чувствует себя так, словно из ног вытащили все кости. – Я буду вести себя хорошо. Честно.

– А может, мне не нравится, что ты ведёшь себя хорошо, – Дэвид берёт перевязанные между собой лоскуты и связывает ноги Майкла. – Может, ты мне вообще нравишься полностью связанный.

Майкл всхлипывает, когда Дэвид наматывает ткань на икры почти до колен, прежде чем завязать узел. Он не может раздвинуть ноги, он вообще не может особенно ими двигать. Потрясающе.

– Я собирался заполнить тебя, – говорит Дэвид, сжимая свой напряжённый член и пачкая джинсы. – Потом передумал и решил, что просто потрусь, сдавлю твои сиськи и закончу на этом. Но сейчас думаю, что должен как следует тебя выебать. Я ведь достаточно заплатил, не так ли?

Майкл интересуется, откуда всё это. Дэвид умеет читать мысли, или по странному стечению обстоятельств их разные фантазии всё-таки имеют сходство? Майкл не может найти в себе силы, чтобы разобраться с этим.

– Да, – приглушённо отзывается Майкл, – позаботься обо мне, как мы и договаривались. Сделай меня своим, – он опускает взгляд и делает вид, что облизывает свои красные губы. – Я позволю тебе делать всё, что пожелаешь.

Дэвид проводит пальцем по щеке Майкла, и на секунду тот пугается, что зашёл слишком далеко, и Дэвид хочет вернуться к нежным прикосновениям. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Дэвид до сих пор смотрит на него как на очень дорогой и сочный кусок мяса.

– О, котёночек, – вздыхает он. Рука скользит в волосах и неожиданно тянет вверх так, что лицо Майкла оказывается в миллиметре от губ Дэвида, а шея и руки напрягаются от внезапной перемены положения. – Ты такой милый. То, что ты думаешь, что у тебя есть выбор – безумно очаровательно.

Дэвид отпускает его. Голова Майкла откидывается обратно на подушки. Он лежит, широко раскрыв глаза, пульс скачет в бешеном ритме; он смотрит, как Дэвид слезает с кровати и хватает его связанные ноги.

– Никаких пинков, – приказывает он, поднимая стянутые лодыжки себе на плечо. – У меня просто не хватит на это терпения.

Оказывается, у Дэвида всё же достаточно запасов терпения для того, чтобы раскрыть Майкла так тщательно, как никто и никогда. Должно быть, у него в кармане джинсов лежит лубрикант, потому что он никуда не двигается, а просто что-то делает, находясь вне поля зрения Майкла, а потом медленно и осторожно вводит в него свои скользкие пальцы. Майкл ловит себя на том, что снова начинает извиваться, пытаясь насадиться сильнее и глубже. Дэвид щиплет его за икру.

– Я занят, малыш. Не отвлекай пока, – одёргивает он.

– Ты разве не собираешься трахнуть меня? – задыхается Майкл. Он думает о том, не слишком ли далеко зашёл. А если после всего этого Дэвид не сможет сдержать слово? В любом случае это всего лишь представление, и это не значит, что он будет заставлять Дэвида делать то, что тот не хочет. Он уже готовится к разочарованию, обдумывая слова, которые стоит сказать. Без обиняков: это в любом случае было весело, почему бы тебе не усесться на мой член и мы не закончим всё для нас обоих? Такого рода компромисс будет прекрасен.

Дэвид смотрит на него с диким блеском в глазах.

– Ты ещё не готов, – говорит он, и всего на секунду его притворство исчезает. – Я не собираюсь врываться в тебя как какой-нибудь варвар. Дай мне секунду, хорошо? – он поворачивает голову и кусает Майкла за лодыжку. Когда он снова говорит, его голос становится мрачнее и опаснее. – Нетерпеливая маленькая сучка.

Майкла ебали множеством различных способов. Его молодость можно описать как настоящую энциклопедию позиций. Но он никогда не был в такой позе – все конечности связаны и согнуты под прямым углом, ноги тесно прижаты друг к другу и переброшены через плечо Дэвида, словно мешок с зерном. И на самом деле ему это нравится. Тупая боль в плечах и беспомощное дёрганье бёдрами в поиске опоры, которой нет и не будет. Майклу нравится смотреть на то, как его член и яйца напряжены и зажаты между бёдер. Ему нравится, что он не может видеть, что именно с ним делает Дэвид – ощущения от этого более острые. Он концентрируется на том, насколько расслаблено сейчас кольцо его ануса, как будто оно уже давно знакомо с руками Дэвида, или, скорее всего, было достаточно раздрочено, пока Майкл дольше чем обычно раздумывал о руках Дэвида.

– Не хочу слышать от тебя «нет», – говорит Дэвид, когда его прикосновения становятся смелее и грубее. – Никакого нытья или стонов. Ясно?

Майкл кивает, приоткрыв рот. Он думает, что, возможно, похож на тупую шлюху.

– Если ты заговоришь, – Дэвид скручивает пальцы, проталкивая их глубже, – то не для того, чтобы просить меня о чём бы то ни было. Мне насрать на то, что ты хочешь. Ты здесь только ради моего удовольствия, понял?

– Я не имею значения, – говорит Майкл. Голос становится выше и мягче. Как у девчонки. – Я твой… твоя маленькая… – он точно не знает.

– Моё маленькое удовольствие, – Дэвид легко убирает пальцы и вставляет вместо них большой. – Моя личная персональная игрушка. Мой милый питомец.

– Да, – Майкл задыхается и ёрзает на большом пальце. – Боже, пожалуйста!..

– Что я говорил насчёт попрошайничества? – рычит Дэвид. Его рука исчезает и в ту же секунду сменяется членом. Майкл достаточно подготовлен, ему не больно, он не чувствует ничего, кроме восхитительного жара, но громкий шлепок кожи о кожу заставляет его всхлипнуть.

– Ты не плакал, когда я платил за всю твою модную одежду, да? – говорит Дэвид, двигая бёдрами Майклу навстречу, вбиваясь в него резкими толчками. – Ты думал, что заключил прекрасную сделку, принцесса.

– Да, думал, – притворно улыбается Майкл. – только пожалуйста, не надо так быстро, – на самом деле Дэвид двигается довольно спокойно, – я не смогу вынести этого.

– О, ты сможешь, – бёдра Дэвида ускоряются, как Майкл и рассчитывал.

Глаза закатываются, он невероятно счастлив.

– Ты чудовище, – удаётся выплюнуть ему. – Пожалуйста, я не привык к такому. Это слишком. Очень глубоко.

– Разве? – Дэвид снимает его ноги с плеча и сдвигает их вбок. Майклу приходится перекатиться так сильно, как позволяют связанные руки. Дэвид хватается за пухлое бедро и снова входит. – А как тебе это? – шипит он, – слишком глубоко для Её Величества?

Майкл извивается на кровати, притворяясь, что пытается освободиться, хотя, конечно, делает это только для того, чтобы сильнее насадиться на член Дэвида.

– Так вот кто я для тебя? – Майкл задыхается, но вкладывает в свои слова долю пафоса: – Просто одна из тёплых дырочек, которую можно выебать?

– Конечно, нет, котёнок, – Дэвид умудряется в одно и тоже время разыгрывать и удивление, и сарказм. – Ты больше, чем просто дырочка, – он протягивает руку и щиплет грудь Майкла. – Ты также великолепная пара сисек, – рука двигается вверх, пальцы давят на край губ. – А ещё фантастический минетный рот.

Где он понабрался всего этого, думает Майкл. И где бы взять такого ещё?

Майкл смыкает зубы на пальцах Дэвида. Не сильно, просто для вида, но Дэвид реагирует так, будто Майкл укусил до крови, и с шипением отдёргивает руку.

– И это благодарность? – выпаливает он. – После всего, что я дал тебе? Ты не можешь просто спокойно лежать, как маленькая милая вещица, за которую я заплатил и забрал себе?

Дэвид наклоняется, и ответ Майкла поглощает яростный и требовательный поцелуй. Он чувствует, как липкая помада размазывается по лицу, пока Дэвид насилует его рот, а когда он отстраняется, на его лице, наверное, столько же клюквенно-красного следа, сколько у самого Майкла. Он как-то дико ухмыляется.

– Ты точно возьмёшь его, – говорит он. – Прямо. В. Свою. Узкую. Маленькую. Пизду.

Майкл кричит, он что-то говорит, но понятия не имеет, что именно. Он только знает, что все эти похабные слова зажигают что-то в его животе. Он чувствует, как Дэвид кончает, жар и сперма скользят по ногам, когда он выходит. Вероятно, Майкл покрывает его отборным матом, пока Дэвид укладывает его в горизонтальное положение, утыкается головой в колени Майкла и сосёт его пульсирующий член. Майкл смотрит вниз и видит на своей коже размазанные Дэвидом пятна красной помады. Дэвид берёт до горла и с удовлетворённым стоном глотает всё, что выплёскивает Майкл.

Вот это картина, думает Майкл, прежде чем вырубиться, как удовлетворённый мужчина средних лет, коим он и является.

Он приходит в себя и видит нависшее над ним обеспокоенное и испачканное помадой лицо Дэвида.

– Я спросил, всё нормально? – по-видимому, повторяет свой вопрос Дэвид, и в его голосе слышится расстройство. – Со всем этим… – он показывает на беспорядок на собственном лице.

– Всё было отлично, – Майкл понимает, что, во-первых, это правда, а во-вторых, его развязали, и он может поднять руку и коснуться ею щеки Дэвида. Что он и делает. – Я в полном порядке.

– Правда? – Дэвид накрывает ладонь Майкла своей. – Потому что я упомянул пару действительно странных вещей.

Майкл улыбается.

– Потрясающих странных вещей. Мне они понравились, – он почти говорит больше, чем собирался, но всё же не хочет портить тот светлый момент, в котором они сейчас зависли. – Пять звёзд. Очень изобретательно. Не ожидал столько реквизита. Отличная работа.

Дэвид сияет.

– Отключаемся до завтра? – спрашивает он.

Майкл потягивается и слышит, как хрустит пара позвонков.

– Я за, – говорит он и звонко целует Дэвида.


End file.
